This invention relates to a handle for a hand tool.
In the past, such handles have commonly been made of a plastic sheath which has been moulded to fit around a steel shank. Problems have arisen with such handles in that where their wall thickness is non-uniform, shrinkage during moulding and curing is a problem. This has been overcome to some extent by use of expensive acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene plastic resins. Even so, precise moulding procedures were still necessary. It was found, for example that increasing the moulding time from 45 seconds to 46 meant that the handles fell off whereas at 45 seconds they stayed on.
Another disadvantage with such handles is that there is no visual indicator to indicate when the handles are properly secured to the metal shank, and the only way to tell when the handles are on is to try and get them off again. While the handles are being jammed on, stress marks, appearing as a white discolouration of the plastic, can be created which give the handles an unsightly appearance.
The object of the present invention is to provide a shank over which a plastic sheath of uniform wall thickness may be placed and which may provide a clear visual indication of when the sheath has been properly located on the shank to form the handle.